Save me
by Christmascookie26
Summary: On Percy's birthday, after Gaia is defeated. One giant remains. Polybates captures Percy, and fulfills his promise to torture Percy under the sea along side Oceanus. The 7 and the rest of Percy's family set out to save Percy, before he breaks. Will they get there in time? Or will this be Percy's last battle. The battle of sanity. PERCABETH STORY! T because I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

Couldn't resist doing this story. Sorry. But here it goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series or HOO series. Uncle ricky does.

Percy (POV)

I walked into Camp Half-blood, but was met by…..nothing! The camp was completely empty, and quiet, not one soul was seen, not one sound was heard.

It was after the Giant War, the 7 killed Gaia and things were peaceful…at the moment.

I quickly drew Riptide, and held it in a defensive stance. Then slowly and cautiously, I made my way through camp. But still everything was silent.

An uneasy feeling blossomed in my stomach. Where was everyone?

Suddenly I saw something on the ground. It was…blue glitter? A trail of it was leading off somewhere.

I followed the trail, it was leading to the beach. Why the beach?

When I got to the beach, suddenly tons of voices yelled "SURPRISE!". I stumbled back from shock, and fell on my butt, waves of blue glittered engulfed me. I looked up.

Every single half-blood, roman or greek, were standing above me smirking. Streamers, balloons, and other decorations were hung up around the beach, tables of different foods were set up, and a pile of presents was off to the side.

I looked at them confused. "What's the occasion?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Please don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?" Annabeth asked. Oh it was my birthday! Why was everyone making such a big celebration out of it?

"Then I won't tell you." I smirked, she slapped my arm playfully.

"Come on Seaweed Brain." she helped me up, I wiped blue glitter from my body. When I was cleaned up as good as I could.

Annabeth came up to me.

"The Olympians will be joining us soon. But until then what do you want to do Percy?" Annabeth asked, the campers looked at me. I smirked.

"Annabeth I'm a son of Poseidon, what do you think I want to do?" I asked sarcastically.

"I thought so." Annabeth smirked. "Okay everyone, go get dressed. WERE GOING SWIMMING!" Annabeth yelled to the camps. Everyone cheered and hurried to go get dressed in their swim suits.

?

After everyone was in the swim suits, we all waited to get in the water. I was itching to get into the waves. But before I could I saw Piper, Jason, and Frank walking toward me with something behind their back. They stopped in front of me.

"Well Percy, before you get in the ocean. We wanted to give you something." Piper said, they parted to reveal a long slick surf board that was looked like water was trapped inside, and a glowing trident was in the middle. I gaped at it.

"Whoa!" I gasped. Piper chuckled and handed me the board. It was smooth to the touch. "It's awesome."

"So you going to go try it out?" asked Frank. I smiled sheepishly.

"I never actually went surfing." I confessed, they stared at me in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not, my mom never had enough money to buy a surfing board."

"Well now is a good time to learn. Besides you'll probable be a natural at it." Piper said. I nodded and took the board, stepping into the water.

"Wait." Jason stopped me, he whispered. "Will your dad like….kill me for getting in his home turf?" Jason asked uneasily. I chuckled. "Of course not Jason, he's not like that." I reassured. Jason smiled in relief.

I waded into the water, before laying on the board and paddling out into the ocean. When I was a but far out, I waited for a wave.

It wasn't long before a wave was in view, and I paddled forward. I remember watching some surfing movies, and tried to remember what to do.

The wave came to me, when I was in front of the wave, I got to my feet and suddenly everything about surfing was known to me. I smiled and began riding the wave like a pro. The campers on the beach cheered, then surged forward in the waves.

I gave a whoop of joy, and jumped off the board and into the cool water below. I hurriedly put the board back on the beach, then ran to join my friends in the sea.

We splashed and dunked. Played chicken and Marko polo. I even used the water to make up fun games, I was in the middle of dunking Nico, who surprisingly even got into the water, when I felt an eerie presence in the water.

The sharks and fishes playing with the campers, I made sure they wouldn't hurt anyone, swam away hurriedly. The water got colder, and the sky got darker. Down in the horizon, black clouds were forming.

_Is dad mad? _I thought to myself _Of course not, I saw him not too long ago, he was as happy as a fish who escaped a fisherman's boat. _

So what was going on? No one else seemed to notice though. I waded farther into the water, trying to figure what it was.

"Percy what's wrong?" asked Thalia noticing my uneasiness.

"Quiet." I said. By now my friends were looking at me worried.

"What's the matter?" asked Leo.

"Something's not right." I said. They examined the water around them, which seemed to be getting higher and bigger. My eyes widened as I realized what was happening.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE WATER!" I yelled, everyone stopped in confusion. Then realizing what I said, surged toward the beach.

But the water was already rising to much, they would never make it.

In desperation I summoned a huge wave that swept everyone onto the beach. Besides me.

I started swimming over there, but the giant wave sapped my strength.

"Percy hurry!" Annabeth yelled, her urgency helped me go faster.

A cold chuckle swept over everyone, I shivered remembering that voice all too well.

"And where do you think your going sea brat!" asked Polybates as he rose from the water. He reached out to grab me. But I sunk beneath the waves and dodged.

I reached for Riptide, but remembered it was still in my jeans. I cursed in Greek, then swam to the surface. Without a weapon, the safest I would be, would be on the beach. My dad would be here soon, then he could help me fight this guy.

I looked at the beach, if I did go there. Polybates would follow, and the campers would get hurt. I couldn't put the campers life in danger, I would have to stall Polybates until my dad got here.

"Annabeth throw me Riptide!" I yelled to her, she nodded then began searching for my jeans. Everyone was searching until they found my pants, mean while I was busy dodging Polybates as he tried to grab me.

"Percy I got it!" Annabeth yelled, then she threw it with all her might toward me.

It landed a meter from me. I hurriedly swam toward it, Polybates realized what I did lunged to me.

"Come here sea scum!" he demanded, and was able to catch a hold of my arm and yanked me back. My exploded in my arm, as I was thrown farther into the water.

I fell back in the water, and a piece of coral hit me in the head. I blinked the black spots out of my eyes, but the pain was soon gone as the water healed it.

Suddenly I was yanked out of the water again, and pulled to the surface. Polybates smirked evilly at me as he squeezed my arm tighter. I grimaced in pain.

Suddenly out of no where a blue plastic hairbrush hit Polybates In the head. He yelped and dropped me rubbing his head. I looked over on the beach, and saw Rachel clutching a bag of plastic hairbrushes in her hand.

I laughed out loud even though I was in danger, then I willed the water to shoot me toward Riptide. I grabbed my trusty pen, and uncapped it. 3 ft of deadly, monster incinerating bronze grew and gleamed in the light.

Polybates stormed over to me, a good sized bump on his head from the brush. He lurched toward me, I dodged and swung Riptide at him, hitting him on the arm. He glared at me, but smirked as the water healed him.

Oh yeah water heals him to! DAD HURRY UP!

He brought out his trident, and the water around him started turning a sickening green color. Poison.

"Your polluting the oceans, that's a public offense. You better being getting a good lawyer, I'm taking you to court." I scolded mockingly. Polybates looked at me confused, probable didn't know what a lawyer was.

Suddenly there was a bright flash, and the Olympians appeared on the beach all ready to go swimming.

"Percy!" Poseidon called noticing me and Polybates. I looked over at him, and Polybates took that moment to grab me. He put one arm over my neck, and the other held his trident positioned at my chest.

"Polybates!" Poseidon yelled, his swimming clothes turned into battle armor. Poseidon's trident appeared in his hand, it glowed with power. "Let my son go, this is between me and you!"

Polybates sneered at him. "Actually Poseidon it's between the 4 of us. Me, you, the boy, and Oceanus."

"What has Percy got to do with this?" Poseidon demanded.

"If he's your son, then he's our enemy." Polybates answered. "Besides, I promised the brat something. And I never break a promise."

Polybates put his trident over my neck, with one smooth motion it would cut my neck.

"Tell them the promise I made." Polybates said.

"Really? But you tell it so much better than me." I joked, Polybates growled and his trident began cutting my neck.

"Fine. He promised to torture me under the sea." I said. Polybates smirked at Poseidon.

"Polybates you may fight and terrorize me all you want, but when you so much as touch my son, your going too far!" Poseidon was seething mad.

Polybates thought for a moment, "Nah." he said. Then me and him disappeared under the water.

I hope you like it, comment of you do and want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is my second chapter, I'm so happy you guys like this story. So I decided to do a shoutout- **

**Sparkling Tide: Awww *blushes deeply* thank you. You rock too, I hope you don't give up on this story. **

**The Underestimated Truth: You love It and I only did one chapter? Wow, thanks. **

**Asucoffeeaddict: Did I get your username right? Sorry If I didn't, and thank you. I'm glad you find it interesting. **

**Fortesque: thanks dude ;) I'm glad you think that**

**Wisdoms child: I writing as fast as I can, my laptop can't take much more! **

**Daughters of Fate: I update all my stories one-by one. **

**Skymuse: Awww thanks, your so nice. **

**Hazelcrimsonroses: heres your update**

**Guest #1: Of course I'm not going to kill Percy. But thanks for being concerned for my safety ^.^ **

**Paige96: No worries, I'll continue it. **

**Guest #2: Ooh la la that's an awesome comment. I hope it goes in the right direction for you. **

**Quest #3: Thanks, I'll continue. **

**SnitchWing: Thanks, I'm glad it's new and different for you. And I will continue writing, as long as you continue commenting ;)**

Percy (POV)

When Polybates flashed away, we appeared in an underground cell. The water around he felt unfamiliar, and dangerous. Thankfully I could still breath in it, but it didn't give me strength like it usually would.

Polybates threw me against the cell wall, my breath wisped out and I gasped for breath. Polybates laughed as he shackled my arms and legs to the wall with celestial bronze chains.

"Is that the way you treat your house guest." I scolded.

"House guest? Try prisoner." Polybates sneered.

"What do you plan on doing with me while I'm here?" I demanded.

"Why torture of course. Along with my partner Oceanus." Polybates replied.

Oh great, 2 people who get to inflict pain on my body. Inflict? That's a good word, Annabeth would be proud. Annabeth is going to kill me when I get back, along with Thalia and the rest of my friends. I wonder if their going to come and find me? Maybe.

I realized Polybates was shaking me, must of zoned out for a second, darn ADHD.

"What was that?" I asked. He punched me in the gut, I clutched my stomach and gasped for breath.

"From now on, you listen to me! If you ignore me, your going suffer more." Polybates warned.

I would answered back starkly, but I was still gasping for breath.

"Calm down Polybates, he'll learn to obey us…..or suffer the consequences." someone said. I looked over to see a big buff guy, he had what looked like a giant water fall, falling down his face. He had shark teeth, and green slit eyes like a serpent, his skin was scaly like a fish. I some how knew he was Oceanus.

"Like that will happen." I snarled.

"Know what Polybates? Why don't we teach him a lesson right now, with a little audience." Oceanus chuckled, I didn't like the sound of that.

Polybates smiled, they gazed at me like I was a knew toy.

Annabeth (POV)

I couldn't believe it! Percy was gone…AGAIN! And on his birthday too. Can't the fates give him a break for once. We were all sitting glumly on the beach, the other Olympians were discussing what we were to do.

"We have to do something!" Poseidon demanded, I agreed. No way I'm leaving my Seaweed Brain in the hands of that creep.

"There's no point Poseidon. Your boy might as well be dead in the hands of Polybates." Zeus argued.

"He won't kill Percy cause they want to use him to get to me. They need him alive, if he's dead they know that I would never listen to a thing they have to say." Poseidon retorted.

"Poseidon's right." Athena, surprisingly, agreed. "They will keep Percy alive. But that won't stop them from breaking him." That didn't sound good.

"We have to save Percy." I interrupted. "He saved all of us, it's our turn to save him!"

"That's right, if it was Percy. He would already be tracking us down." Thalia added. I looked at her gratefully.

"He would do it for any of us." said Frank. All the half-bloods agreed.

"I don't thi-" but Zeus was cut off, as an iris message suddenly appeared in front of us. It showed the smug look of Polybates and another fish/shark/eel/water fall dude I guess as Oceanus.

"Oceanus, Polybates!" Poseidon snarled.

"Oh Poseidon, just the Olympian we wanted to see." Oceanus said. Poseidon glared.

"Where is Percy?!" he demanded.

"Before we show you, we have something to discuss with you." Polybates replied.

"I'm not listening to a thing you have to say." Poseidon said.

"You will if your son's life depends on it." Oceanus snapped.

"Fine." Poseidon said reluctant.

"We will hand over your favorite son, if you hand over your trident." Polybates smirked.

"DON"T DO IT DAD!" Percy's voice shouted off in the back ground.

"Shut it!" Polybates snapped and Percy.

"Aww Polybates you know you love me." Percy's snarky comment replied. We all suppressed our giggles, oh seaweed brain. Only you would make a joke at a time like this.

Polybates growled in annoyance.

"So what is it." Oceanus asked. Poseidon held his trident tightly.

"I will not hand over my trident." he said boldly. "There has to be another way." he mumbled.

"Fine, your son shall pay the price." Polybates smiled.

Suddenly Percy flashed on the screen, his arm was chained to 2 posts, his shirt was off and boy was his body good, awesome muscles, six pack…..What am I saying?! Darn ADHD.

"Hi guys." Percy smiled, I rolled my eyes.

"Percy are you okay." I asked.

"Of course." he replied. I looked at him doubtfully.

Suddenly Oceanus and Polybates appeared on the screen as well, but Polybates had a long black whip in his hand.

Horror flashed on my face, as I realized what they were planning.

"Here's what will happen to your dear son Poseidon." said Polybates raising the whip. He brought it down on Percy's back, with a snap! A long red line was marked on Percy's body. I noticed the red as blood. Percy stopped himself from crying out.

I watched in frozen horror, as they repeatedly whipped my Percy. My seaweed brain.

Percy (POV)

When that whip came down on my back, I felt like crying out in agony. But I couldn't, I needed to stay strong. For my friends and family.

I shut my eyes tight, grit my teeth together, and clutched the chains holding me as I endured the lashes. Polybates laughed manically as he whipped me, he moved to the front of me and began whipping my chest as well.

"Commit sea scum?" Polybates asked. I looked at him angrily.

"Over my dead body!" I spat at him, not the best choice of words but they felt good to say. But that good feeling was short lived, as Polybates brought the whip down on my face.

I couldn't hold back my cry of pain, as I slumped to the ground. Blood poured from the face wound.

"STOP IT!" I heard Annabeth yell. I hated for her to see me like this.

"We will when Poseidon agrees with our terms." Oceanus said.

"Don't dad." I said weakly."

"There has to be another way." Dad mumbled.

"We'll give you until the end of this week Poseidon. Until then, we will be having a little fun with your sea brat." Oceanus smirked then slashed through the iris message.

My body ached, but the water was slowly healing them Soon all was left was some scars, unfortunately the face wound didn't heal that well. Only a portion of it healed completely, the rest turned into a faint pink scar.

"We'll continue tomorrow." Polybates smiled. He chained me back up on the wall. I was exhausted, my body still ached though. Soon I fell asleep.

Poseidon (POV)

I just watched my favorite son get whipped by one of my worst enemy's. I was not in a good mood.

I turned to Zeus.

"That is what will happen to Percy, only worse, if we don't do something." I said. "Think about whether Thalia or Jason was in Percy's position. What would you do!" I demanded, probable was the smartest move bringing up his children.

Zeus glared at me, but he did look over at his children and his gaze softened a bit.

"Let's go organize some search parties." Zeus decided, I smiled In relief.

"Thanks brother." I said, before giving him a quick surprised hug. Before flashing out, Zeus watched me go shocked from the hug.

I have to go find my son.

**Okay I hope you guys liked it. Comment if you did. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people wow, I was surprised with the comments. I guess people enjoy watching Percy get tortured toward an inch of his life. But truthfully, I like reading about it cause it's so interesting. **

**I regret nothing!**

**Anyway sense you guys are so awesome, I will do a shoutout to all your amazing reviews :D **

**AustinWritesThePJBooks: hahaha thanks, I'm glad you like it. I will continue. **

**PercyJacksontheChicken: Interesting…..username. If you don't mind me asking, why did you choose that one. Anyway Percy's week is going to very…chaotic. **

**Percyisawesome: I totally agree with your username. Glad you love it, I hope you like what's in store for Percy *evil smile***

**Asucoffeeaddict: I try to make Percy as sarcastic and funny as he was In the books, glad you think I did good. I'm afraid Percy is going to get hurt A LOT. But I'm not going…..sorry If I'm revealing too much. You'll just have to wait and see. And Percy's my fav character too. **

**Sapia: Thanks, I try to make Percy as Percy-like In the books as possible. I'm afraid Percy is going to be in pain. Sorry but Percy is strong, he won't go down so easily. **

**FrostyDiamonds77: Awww *blushes deeply* thanks. You guys are so sweet. **

**Guest #1: thanks!**

**Fluffy unicorn: Hi thanks so much, I usually update when I feel inspiration. **

**Iwovepizza: *pales* well then I guess I better update, I don't want an army of fan girls busting down my door. And thanks for telling me, and I'll try to watch my punctuation. **

**Jypsi: I tend to scare people so, but I hope you like it. I will continue writing cause all of you are amazing!**

**Well this is awesome, I'll continue on. The first POV shall be Percy's then Annabeths. **

**Warning: Torture scenes WILL be gruesome, if you can't handle gruesome scenes then you must exit the book RIGHT NOW! If you can, then continue on and review when your done. **

Day 1of 7:

Percy (POV)

I fell asleep In my cell, I was still shackled to the wall. Fortunately the Fates had a little sympathy and I had a dreamless sleep.

Unfortunately I had a rude wake up call.

I woke up to Polybotes punching me in the face, when he stopped and realized I was awake.

"A simple, "Good morning" would do." I replied, groaning as bruises formed on my skin. He sneered at me in annoyance, and punched me in the face.

I spit out some blood, "I guess your not a morning person." I gasped.

He growled again, but before he could continue to assault my body Oceanus walked in the cell.

"Polybotes you can take your anger out at him once we get him in the Chamber." Oceanus scolded. Oh that did not sound too pleasant.

Polybotes smiled cruelly, and turned back to me.

"Were going to have a lot of fun." he smirked at me.

"Um…What is your definition of fun?" asked Percy. "Mine is not be chained under the sea by 2 crazed weirdos who want to torture me till I'm an inch from death."

Polybotes swallowed back his annoyance, and unchained me, he yanked me to my feet causing the cuffs to rip my skin open a little and a trickle of blood rolled down my arm. Polybotes smiled at the blood, while I grimaced.

He led me to out of the cell, I decided to be a little corporative so I didn't end up too hurt.

We entered a big cavern. It would have been nice with it's shimmering water and cute little rainbows if not for that fact that it was filled to the brim with torture devices.

Polybotes saw me gaping at the devices, and he smirked.

"Were going to have so much fun." he repeated. I chuckled nervously.

"I would love to stay down here and have…'fun' with you guys. But hey look at the time, I better be getting on home." I backed up a little but hit into Oceanus who blocked my exit.

"Not so fast sea brat!" he chuckled. "We didn't even get started. In fact there's something I wanted to try."

I was dragged into the middle of the room, where a metal chair was placed. Oceanus plopped me in the chair, and chained me to it.

Suddenly Polybotes pulled out a jumper cable and a car battery. What?

"I saw this in one of those mortal boxes, with the moving pictures and stuff." Oceanus smiled.

"You mean…a television?" I asked.

"Yeah." he answered.

Then Oceanus grabbed the jumper cables and plunged them into my arms. I stifled a scream, but a gasp of pain still escaped my lips. Blood flowed down, and dripped from my arms creating a small puddle on the bottom.

I grimaced, and Oceanus smirked. Then he connected the jumper cables to the battery. I still had no idea what he was doing.

But then he turned on the battery with his 'titan powers' and electrical power surged into my body. It used all my will power to not scream bloody murder. But I couldn't stop as my body jerked around as my nerves were over loaded.

Then Oceanus stopped the battery, and I slumped foreword gasping for the breath I realized I was holding.

"Wasn't that fun?" he asked. I couldn't find the energy to reply.

"Let's do it again." my eyes widened, but once again the painfully electricity coursed through my body. But he didn't it longer this time, I held in my screams but soon I smelled the fumes of burnt hair, and burning flesh and my brain panicked. Then slowly my body began to numb.

After a minute or 2 the body was numb, and I could no longer feel the pain. But the electricity still made my body jerk and move.

Then Oceanus came and untied me from the chair, and I realized the electricity has stopped. He slowly and painfully pulled out the cables from my arm. My head limply looked at the wound, and my stomach twisted.

There was dried blood surrounding the wound, probable dried from the amount of heat. My arm hairs were either singed or burnt off steam was rolling off them. The flesh around the wound looked burnt black. I forced myself to look away.

Oceanus said something, but I didn't hear it. It sounded muffled. The tips of my eye sight were fading black, until I fell into complete darkness.

Annabeth (POV)

We were having a council with the Olympians to decide what was going to happen during the search of Percy.

"Bring in the oracle." Zeus boomed, rather dramatically. Rachel hesitantly stepped forward. My mother, Athena, nodded in my direction and I faced Rachel.

"tell us how we shall find Percy." said. Rachel's eyes glowed vivid green, and green mist flew out of her mouth and flowed around us.

_6 shall search where no powers lie_

_Through the waters they must get by_

_The sea's son through torture and pain_

_He is trapped with the Ocean's bane_

_Find him before the 7 days come to an end_

_But you shall be betrayed by one who is called a friend _

_Through the water the ocean's son lies_

_By day 8, he shall die_

Then the mist retracted back into Rachel's body, and she slumped to the ground. I caught her before she could hit the ground.

This is by far the worst prophesy.

**Hi people, sorry if the torture scene was a little to gruesome. But I did warn you. I got that torture way from someone elses fanfic, so all rights go to them! Comment!**


End file.
